


check yes juliet, kill the limbo

by aestheticisms (R_Vienna)



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Vienna/pseuds/aestheticisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mephilia venus doesn't think happiness suits her.  </p>
<p>written for flash fiction month 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	check yes juliet, kill the limbo

check yes juliet 

(kill the limbo, i'll keep throwing rocks at your window.) 

.

.

mephilia venus doesn’t think happiness suits her.

* * *

 

she doesn’t remember the last time a smile graced her lips without the intention of plucking wings off of butterflies. or the last time a warm hand caressed her cheek and promised a love that would bring them to an ocean beyond the horizon. something distant and beautiful and tragic all the same, because to ascend to the land beyond time, you simply had to die.

death. she knows the word too well, she spent winters north on crescent island with a bitter taste in her mouth. a child, barely sixteen years of age, alone, leagues away from her life.

on this island she was not mephilia venus, she was the summoner asterisk holder, and needed to do venus family proud. she screamed and cried and laid in the powder white snow, the snow she came to hate, for hours on end, praying to a merciful god to take her away.

four winters came and went.

on the cusp of her twentieth she returned with magic teeming in her blood, vibrating, bubbling underneath her skin, a single word would send an empire to its knees.

she was powerful. godlike. she summoned monsters and demons alike and they were her champions. eternia cowered in her presence, she was mephilia venus, the butterfly of cause and effect.

(if only she hadn’t fallen in love.)

when she turned twenty four she felt the most alive, dancing to a far away tune on the grandship’s floor, with a pirate. a pirate! einheria would keel at the mere idea of her darling sister dancing the night away with a man twice her size, but mephilia didn’t care. her green hair and red gaze and beautiful, sparkly dress captivated all eyes, as suleiman twirled her round and round until all you could hear was her peals of laughter, as she clung to him for support—the dance made her dizzy and her sides ached but she loved every moment of it.

suleiman told her he loved her, and that he would catch a falling star to make her smile. she giggled and linked their fingers together, and said, oh darling, i don’t need something so extravagant, even though she was thinking about something that might be even more.

he said, with his deep baritone and antiquated tongue, that his crew would find susano-o, that he would help her achieve her life mission, she would become the summoner to end all summoners! and then we could sail across the sea for eternity! har, har!

and she laughed along and laid her head against his shoulder as he ran his callused hand through her hair, and kissed her forehead softly.

if she had known this was the last time, she wouldn’t have laughed as hard.

maybe that would’ve convinced him to stay.

maybe if she hadn’t waved so enthusiastically, shouted “good luck, my love!” as he hoisted the flags on the funky franchesca before sailing away, einheria venus wouldn’t have handed her a letter with a glossy script, informing mephilia suleiman née venus that her lover had died.

maybe she wouldn’t have joined the blood rose legion.

maybe she wouldn’t have ripped the wings off all those screaming fairies.

maybe she would’ve more sane.

edea raises her blade. tiz takes the rearguard, and ringabel covers the gap. 

agnès whispers black magic spells that only make the summoner laugh. 

mephilia smiles.

the gesture is completely void of emotion.


End file.
